


就算弄坏，也能完好如初

by alastina



Category: Over Drive (2018)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 《OVER DRIVE》桧山笃洋X桧山直纯R18桧山兄弟属于彼此。





	就算弄坏，也能完好如初

直纯的身上总是有烟、酒和女人的香水味。

带着那些气味回到笃洋的身边的直纯，大概从最开始就怀抱着不可告人的目的。

陷入柔软的床铺的笃洋低声喘息着，面无表情地仰望着跨坐在自己身上的直纯，年轻的赛车手肌肉结实的胸板骄傲地挺着，白皙的肌肤遍布着情动的潮红和汗水。

亲生兄弟什么的，一般不可能会发展成这样的关系吧。

“大哥能把我修好吗？”

直纯咧开嘴笑起来，白森森的牙齿像是不知餍足的野兽的獠牙。

笃洋沉默着，端正的脸庞笼罩在阴影里，看不清表情。

“不。不能吧，”直纯嘲弄地挑起嘴角，“毕竟你连弄坏我都不敢，胆小鬼。”

这是对比赛第二名的成绩不满意而在闹脾气吧，简直小孩子气到令人发指。

笃洋在心里叹了口气。

此时的直纯却像是不愿留给对方一点理智思考的余裕的样子，手掌撑着笃洋的小腿，不管不顾地将身体重重地落下来。直纯傲人的二头肌纠结着绷紧，连小臂和手背上的血管都清晰地浮出来、紧张地抽跳着，那紧实的臀部带来的压力可不是盖的，笃洋的性器被挤压着包裹进那个温热的通道里，他隔着保险套也能感觉到四面的紧致环绕。

笃洋情不自禁地伸出手，属于机械师的修长指头描摹着对方一块一块隆起的腹肌，直纯又得意地笑起来，毫无顾忌地抓住他的手，强硬地拉到自己勃起的性器上。

“也不要忘了这里。”

他的弟弟肆意地晃动着腰，那令大部分男人都会疯狂嫉妒的完美阴茎在笃洋的手里不耐烦磨蹭着，近乎傲慢地要求着宠爱和侍奉。

笃洋皱着眉攥住了直纯的手腕，后者不愉快地咬牙，粗暴地试图挣开对方的手。

“放手，你干什么啊？”

直纯从小这就是这样，因为五官深刻、眼睛又大又黑，不笑的时候看上去就像是在生气。女孩子们都觉得他长得好看，又感觉有点怕怕的不敢接近。

但笃洋可不吃这一套。

直纯爱生气，却又更爱哭，一根筋得过头，又喜欢用无聊的原因自己惩罚自己。

他直起身，抵着直纯的胸口把对方向后按倒，年轻的赛车手毫无防备地仰面摔到了床上，满脸写着不明所以地瞪大了双眸。

“不要命令我，想做的时候我会做的。”笃洋轻描淡写地说道，这个瞬间，直纯在他的注视下露出无助的弃犬一样的表情，像是害怕着什么一样抖了抖，结实的双腿反射性地圈紧了笃洋的腰。

为什么他会有这样一个令人头痛的弟弟。

眼角绯红、视线飘忽，急促地喘息着的直纯焦虑地眨动着眼睛，长得过分的睫毛扑闪扑闪地扇动着。

笃洋俯下身，他怜爱地捧起直纯的脸，吻上对方那如同期待着什么一般、无意识地张开的嘴唇。

那后来亲吻过无数美女模特的双唇倒也和笃洋记忆里的没什么不一样，唇瓣柔软而饱满，舌尖灵活而潮湿。

直纯喉间逸出的声音也像是裹了糖浆一样，甜腻到宛如能拉出粘稠的丝线。

“大哥……”

***

 

笃洋的身上常是汽油、机油和金属的味道。

激烈地争吵的时候，笃洋揪住他的衣领把他掼在更衣室的柜子上，那双燃烧着怒意的眸子死死地瞪着他，直纯有很多次都以为自己这回真的要被打了。

那个时候近距离闻到的笃洋身上的气味仿佛是毒药一样，有种致命的吸引力。

然而笃洋在这种事情上却又克制得让人觉得懊恼，直纯挑衅地推开对方走掉的时候笃洋不会追过来，他再怎么用尖利刻薄的话刺激对方，大哥最终也只是会一言不发地冷静地离开。

直纯很少去看笃洋修车和测试引擎的时候的样子，大哥专注地凝视着车子的模样都会让他的小腹之中涌起灼热的妒意。

阳菜那个时候也是用这样的眼神看着大哥的吧——

不，不会有人像他这样注视着笃洋了。

盯着那双打磨轮毂的手，那沾满了机油的指尖，直纯总是忍不住幻想对方用那双手抚摸他，他在那修长漂亮的手指上留下自己的前液和精水的样子。

还有那张禁欲而端正的脸庞为了他被欲望扭曲的样子。

于是他只有奔跑，不断奔跑，拼命地冲刺，疯狂加速到把自己弄坏的程度，然后等待着那个人把他修好。

就算同是男人，就算身为兄弟，笃洋不会放着他不管的。

直纯的手指扭绞着攥住枕头，他扬起脸，迷乱地喘息着，心脏扑通扑通地激烈地撞击着胸腔。

笃洋的律动坚定又缓慢，把他堪堪地推搡在快感的边缘，可那远远不够，远远达不到他所期望的速度和力量。

俯在他身上的人表情认真得吓人，压抑般地蹙紧的眉间闪着汗水的光芒。

“喂，说点什么啊……” 直纯嘶哑地呢喃着，“大哥……”

对那个称呼，笃洋的反应只是咬紧了牙关。骨节分明的指头用力地按进直纯肌肉坚实的大腿上，笃洋深色的手指陷在直纯白皙的肌肤里，那经过长期体能锻炼的肉体的每一个地方都是硬邦邦的，既不柔软、也不圆润。

讽刺的是，比起天天泡在维修间里的笃洋，女人的身体直纯是最清楚不过的。

如果笃洋透过他看向什么别的地方，或是什么别的人，他一定会发狂的。

“直纯。”

被叫到名字的人受宠若惊一般地睁大双眼，眼泪也在那一刹那滑下了他滚烫的脸颊。

笃洋默然地低垂着眼睫，拇指蹭去他眼角的泪痕，直纯挣扎着躲闪着对方的手，难堪地别开脸去。

“别担心，我马上就把你修好。”

直纯倒抽了一口气，激动地颤抖起来。

无论是眼泪和鲜血都不会再从破口中流淌出来，破破烂烂的心和身体也完好如新，粗糙的表面都被抛光得铮亮闪光，强大的引擎重新发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。

好像要飞起来了。

机械师灵巧而温柔的手指撩拨着直纯的身体，那膨胀勃起到极点的阴茎在对方的手中喜悦地吐出黏腻的爱液，直纯的脚趾难耐地蹬着床单，他狂乱地拧扭着腰肢，找寻着更好的支点迎接对方的抽刺。

被说是恬不知耻也好，淫乱也罢，反正都是笃洋的错。

“大哥，我里面舒服吗？”直纯舔着牙齿笑起来，他双手捉住对方的后脑，把笃洋的额头紧紧地按上自己的。

“直纯……”

笃洋叹息着，那总是从容不迫的脸庞上浮起的红潮，失去焦距的瞳孔，混乱的呼吸，无一不煽动着直纯吐出兴奋的粗喘。

被逼迫出来的蛰伏在那具高大身体里的野兽在他耳边发出低沉的咆哮，直纯呻吟着被更用力地拥进兄长的怀里，他主动地打开身体，颤栗着抱住笃洋的头，腰从床面上不受控制地浮起来。

笃洋在激烈的律动中亲吻着直纯的锁骨和胸口，在他白皙的皮肤上留下一片片淫糜的绛色花瓣。

“大哥……”

带着这些痕迹，直纯又可以坐进赛车里，把自己的命完完全全地交付在那个人的手中急速奔驰了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 没有肉文就自力更生吧【躺  
> Macken的胸（肌）好大哦……


End file.
